Humungousaur (Reboot)
Humungousaur is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. Appearance Humungousaur is approximately 12 feet tall. His body is somewhat humanoid and muscular with two arms and two legs. His legs are shorter than his arms. He has elephant-like feet and a lengthly lizard-like tail. His armored hide is light brown, with minor plating on his shoulders, tail, back, arms, and upper legs. He has a beige chest, abs, inner arms, and lower jaw. Dark grey, stone-like spikes, each shaped like the dorsal fin of a shark, run down his spine from the top of his neck to a black mace on the end of his tail. The mace has three spikes shaped like stalagmites, being one large spike on the middle and two smaller spikes on the sides. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and three black, elephant-like toes on each foot. His knee caps and finger joints also bulge out. His square-like head is mostly hunched forward and the beige area of his neck is wrinkled. Both his lower jaw and brows are protruding while his almost human-like nose appears to be squished inward. His lips are black and have wrinkles. His teeth are yellowed and minorly fanged. He also has two green eyes with thick black outlines. Humungousaur wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Humungousaur possesses incredible strength. He possesses a thick, armored hide, which has proven to be durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts. Humungousaur's tail is powerful enough to create shockwaves when he slams it against the ground. Weaknesses Humungousaur's tail can cause unintentional damage if he doesn't watch what it hits. History * In Innervasion Part 5: High Override, Humungousaur was added to the active playlist due to the Omnitrix's reboot. * In This One Goes to 11, Humungousaur defeated Kevin Levin as Wreckingbolt. * In Bridge Out, Humungousaur helped Simon move some cars. * In Show Don't Tell, Humungousaur battled Hex and broke a spell he casted on Gwen. *In Billy Bajillions, Humungousaur helped the Forgeti remove the snow. Appearances Ben 10 Season 3 *''This One Goes to 11'' (first appearance) *''Moor Fogg'' *''King of the Castle'' *''Show Don't Tell'' *''Bridge Out'' *''Billy Bajillions'' *Cyber Slammers Trivia *Humungousaur was first revealed on the packaging for a toy of the season 3 Omnitrix. *The black spiked ball on the end of his tail is a reference to Ultimate Humungousaur of the classic continuity. *Humungousaur replaces Wildvine.Opening Intro for Season 3 *Humungousaur's name was given to him by an unnamed female toddler. Other names considered by Ben include Gigantigecko, Iguana Monster, Roar Thing and Mega-Stega Dude.This One Goes to 11 *Humungousaur is the second alien from Ben 10: Alien Force to appear in the reboot and be used by young Ben, the first one being Rath. *Humungousaur's back spikes pay homage to the Kaiju Godzilla from the Toho Monster series References Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Vaxasaurians